Finally Found
by fandq
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own 'DQMW (CBS), nor the characters from it. I just borrow them for the purpose of my short story. Michaela and Sully's lives have taken different paths. This story takes place many years after Abigail's death, when Sully is in the Army where he is a lieutenant. Ordered to come to Washington for various meetings, he has to attend a ball in the White House...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**  
Lieutenant Byron Sully looked around him at the luxurious ballroom and decided, once more, that he definitely was not in the right place. Unfortunately, he could not change anything to this fact, for President Grant himself had invited him, so there was no way he could have declined. Never in his entire life had he been interested in events such as these, he grew up in very modest circumstances, preferring the solitude of the woods or the companionship of the soldiers of his regiment to any gathering of high ranking people dressed up in posh, expensive suits and uniforms in an environment lacking any form of appeal to him. He stood as far away as possible from curious eyes, having found a dark corner in the ballroom, as usual unaware of the admiring glances that many of the ladies present at this event were throwing at him. At an age of almost thirty-five, he was in his prime. His physique was downright stunning, under his uniform one suspected hard muscles yet smooth skin. He was used to wander around bare-chested in the wilderness, so he had a bronzed skin. Women did not fail to find him highly attractive, but he never seemed to notice. But then suddenly he saw her. His breath got stuck in his throat. "Michaela..." he murmured her name, not believing his eyes to see her there, even though it was only a whisper on his lips as he took in the sight of the woman he had fallen in love with as a young man, shortly after the tragic death of his beloved wife Abigail and their baby Hannah. How long was it that he had not seen her? Must have been many years, he mused. Her auburn hair was piled high on top of her head, leaving her neck and shoulders bare. Her dark-red dress fitted her perfectly, making his body react with the memories of the short, but very intense love affair they had had so long ago. As if drawn towards him by an invisible force, she turned and instantly saw him. Her lips parted in surprise, she smiled and walked to where he stood.

"Sully." "Michaela." He lifted her hand to his lips, noticing her blush when his lips touched her hand.  
"I heard you were here in the White House." Her soft voice had not changed from how he remembered it, her stunning beauty struck him now as it had when they were so much younger.  
"Have you been long here in Washington?" he asked her, not wanting to let her know that he had, in these years, been fully aware of her whereabouts.  
"I came here a few weeks after the beginning of the war... So," she continued, "you're a lieutenant now..." "Yeah, I kind of got that title without thinking I really deserve it."  
She eyed him with amusement. "I can hardly believe that, you have always been one who puts everyone before yourself. That's why you fully deserve the ranking of lieutenant." He smiled, she was as kind and gentle as always, she had not changed.  
"Did you ever get married?" "No." "Why not?" "I guess I never met the right man... except you and you know how we ended our relationship." She bent over to him and whispered in his ear, "You do know I have a very responsible job here with the Government, don't you?" "Yes, I know, you're quite high in the rankings too," he returned, speaking softly to avoid being overheard.

All those years ago, he had known that she had an enormous talent for rational and logical reasoning, reading between the lines and judging certain situations and persons not by their appearance only, but observing the underlying motivations as well.  
He locked eyes with hers, those mismatched, two-toned eyes, one hazel, one olive. The fact that she had what was known as heterochromia, had always fascinated him. He thought back to their love affair. It had been of a breathtaking intensity, but unfortunately life had decided differently and their paths had separated. The coincidence of meeting again here in this ballroom, was extraordinary. He knew they were being watched, so he did not want to show too overtly that they knew each other. Her function with the Government and his station in the Army could create a problem.  
"Do you think we met here by coincidence?" he couldn't help but ask, curious to know what she thought of it. "Why, do you think the Spirits had something to do with it?" The allusion to his close connection to the Cheyenne Indians was not lost on him and he chuckled. "I would like to think they had a hand in this," he countered, "do you know that you're even more beautiful now than you were years ago?" Michaela again blushed. "Well, you haven't changed a lot either, always ready to shower me with compliments..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Even though both had known over the years where the other one had been stationed, they did not mention it. They had never attempted to contact each other but the fact that they could both be certain of the well-being of the other, had, on the one hand, helped Sully endure the harshness of the battlefield, the loss of many of his soldiers, whereas, on the other hand, Michaela had been glad to hear through the years that Sully was not injured or even worse, killed in one of the many battles.

"Michaela, do you think we could sneak away from here and have some alone time, for just the two of us ?" he softly asked her. "I mean, with so many people here, who is going to miss us?" Michaela pondered his proposal, knowing very well what he was insinuating by mentioning having alone time together... Remembering how they would both be on fire and the pleasure they had shared, she was more than inclined to comply. He was still as handsome as ever, his thick, honey-coloured hair still fell to his shoulders in beautiful curls, even the Army had not succeeded in making him cut it off. How he had ever managed that, was a mystery to her, but apparently he had been able to save his magnificent long manes. His eyes too had not changed, they were still of the same ocean-blue colour like so many years ago. She wondered if he was still the same solitary man she had been so madly in love with, or had he opened up a bit? It certainly didn't look like that, she mused. "I would like very much to sneak away from here," she offered and, taking his hand, they took the stairs at the back, where they remained hidden and thus unobserved by the other ball attendees. Her rooms were spacious and, though not luxurious, very cozy. She locked the door behind them and led the way from her living room to her bedroom, which was lit by just a few candles, suffusing a soft and romantic glow in the room.

He started undressing, first unbuckling his belt and then placing his sword and pistol on top of the chest of drawers in the corner. When he wanted to unbutton his uniform, Michaela came to him and said: "Let me?" reaching for the top button and moving down to the other buttons. Being so close to him, she inhaled his scent. I had not changed either, she concluded. Having unbuttoned his shirt too, she slipped her hand inside to caress his warm chest. Sully was getting more and more aroused. He helped her take off all his clothes and in turn, started undressing her. They wanted to be skin-to-skin, to awaken the passion they had felt so many years ago, to live again that dream of perfect harmony and deep seated love. She had waited so long for this moment, and hadn't realized just how much she wanted to be with him until meeting him again. She knew she had to be patient, Sully loved to take his time, savouring every moment and every intense emotion.

She took a deep breath and turned around while his hands caressed her shoulders. Slowly he stroked her bare skin, a delicious heat spread throughout her body while he gently took off her dress, dropping it on the floor. He unlaced her corset and lifted it off her. The lacy fabric of her camisole brushed over her nipples, hardening them as he pulled it up over her head. He proceeded to take the pins out of her hair, placing them on the night table beside the bed. He plowed his hands through her thick hair, combing through it, descending his hands back to the bare skin of her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around his neck and their lips met. Passion exploded between them as his mouth moved over hers, she opened up to his probing tongue, tasting him as he tasted her. She gripped his shoulders tightly, her legs growing weak as he kissed her again and again, like a starving man coming back to life. It was as if time had stood still, as if they picked up their relationship where they had been forced to break it off so long ago. Their blood raced through their veins, their eyes locked and they silently read the longing and desire in them. No words were needed, they both knew that finally, finally, they had found each other again.

Sully tore his mouth away from hers, breathing so hard his lungs ached. He scolded himself for his eagerness, told himself to take it easy, she deserved every ounce of pleasure he could give her. He knelt down and began to roll her stockings down her legs. When she was completely undressed, he inhaled the scent of her arousal emanating from her centre as he nuzzled her mound with the soft pubic hair, opening her folds with his fingers, he bared her most sensitive spot, massaging it with his tongue. Her hands tightened on his head as he continued to caress her in this way, searching the small spot that would make her moan out loud with pleasure. Her scent made him dizzy, she tasted sweeter than anything he had ever known. He caressed every inch of her centre, coming back to her pleasure point again and again. Her moans were getting louder while she hugged him, he brought her to the first unbelievable orgasm which was so delicious, she had almost forgotten what it was like. _"Sully!"_ she squealed as she arched her body into his. He caught her up in his arms as her body shuddered in waves of pleasure.

Feeling that she was on the brink of collapsing, he swept her up in his arms, and placed her on the bed. They gazed at each other and he read the burning desire in her eyes, while she watched him taking off the rest of his clothing. He let himself drop down on the bed beside her, pulling her against him, the feel of her hot body setting him on fire. When he kissed her, she was surprised to taste herself on his lips. Devouring each other's mouths, they let their hands plow through their long hair, massaging their skulls like they were wont to do when they were so much younger. Michaela's heart was soaring and the passion was rising so swiftly between her and Sully, that she was thrown back in time, as if all the years in between had not occurred. She realised he was everything to her, even more. Never thinking of himself, always intent on giving her pleasure. His taut muscles, his smooth skin, his strength, it all spurred her passion. She realised that her love for him had always been there, it just needed to be awakened. They were at ease with each other, their bodies fitted together like the pieces of a puzzle. He cupped her breasts and took one nipple into his mouth, fondling the other between his thumb and finger. As he suckled her nipple she felt bolts of desire shoot through her body, down to her womb. He caressed her breasts, arousing her to a feverish pitch. She felt his hardness against her thigh. She sighed deeply, her mind having gone blank, they were oblivious to the world around them.

Sully knew he was lost in Michaela, and he wanted more of her. He was only intent on giving her pleasure, her squeals of passion were music to his ears. He reached down to her centre, slowly opening her, preparing her body for his entrance. He moved up her body to kiss her again. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she opened her legs to let him take position between them. He gently touched her centre to make sure she was ready and, this being the case, he knew his entrance would be smooth and easy. _"Sully... please." _As he slid inside, he rested his forehead against hers to calm down, delaying his release, since his first priority was to give her pleasure. Her inner muscles were contracting, caressing his member. He pushed slowly in and out of her, it was sheer torture, Michaela thought.

She felt her heartbeat speed up while Sully's body moved over hers, again and again he was kissing her, while his tongue mimicked his movements in and out of her. She felt she was reaching a feverish pitch, her pinnacle was imminent, even though she tried to hold on to the moment before letting that happen. From a slow pace, he sped up and moved deeper and deeper into her. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders, urging him on, giving her as much pleasure as humanly possible. His entire body was covering her, she felt his muscles contract and convulse in heavenly bliss. His fingers caressed her centre, his thumb pressed down on her most sensitive spot, while he was moving in and out of her. She arched her back, at the nearing of her climax. With a loud moan, she let go, riding the waves of pleasure, aware that Sully too was nearing his release. He tightened his embrace and shuddered violently as he also let go and spilled inside of her. After these violent orgasms, they were both quiet, awed by the force of their feelings. His weight on her body did not bother her, in fact, she relished feeling him all over her. Lifting his head, he looked into her eyes. It was as if time and place came to a standstill, they bared their heart and soul to each other. She realised again that her love for him had never died, it just had been in some kind of dormant state until he had brought it back to life. _"Michaela, 'Chaela..." "Sully, my Sully."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After a brief but dreamless sleep, Sully awoke. Without opening his eyes, he knew Michaela was in his arms, her head resting on his chest. Finally, for the first time in many years, he was at peace with himself and the world. Fully sated from their lovemaking, he was aware that he did not want to let her slip away from him again. He had loved his first wife, Abigail, a lot, but Michaela, who had come to him later on, was the love of his life, it had become clear to him all those years ago. He had never stopped loving her. Michaela stirred in his arms and slowly opened her eyes, smiling up at him. He kissed her softly, a sweet kiss of shared memories of the past and happiness of the present. Many years ago they had been a lot younger and madly in love, living in the same small town on the western frontier. Yet ill fate had torn them apart. He had never forgotten her in all those years that followed, he had always been able to know how she was doing, without having a direct contact with her, but here and now, it was as if all those years had fallen away.

"Sully..." He nuzzled her neck, loving the feel of her soft skin against his lips. He knew he had to tell her that this time, he would not let her go anymore.

"Is something bothering you?" she asked.

"No, not bothering, but there is something I have to say to you."

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Yes, I have to, but I do not know if the outcome will be a pleasant one for us."

Michaela got worried. "What is it, why do you speak in riddles?" she urged him for more clarity in his words. Sully thought about how much he had changed from that young man she had known all those years ago. He remembered how he had even considered marrying her.

"Right now, I am so happy, here with you and I don't want it to end again. Michaela, will you marry me?" If she was surprised, she did not show it. She did not need long to make up her mind. Yes, she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life, letting him slip away again, was not an option. "Yes, Sully, I will be honoured to marry you. I have never stopped loving you, you have always been the one and only man that I have loved and still love." "You make me the happiest man in the world," he breathed into her ear. "And I am the happiest woman in the world," she returned, sighing happily. "We'll just have to work out how we are going to coordinate our respective activities, I might resign from the Army and look for another job somewhere," he proposed. "Let's not think about that right now," Michaela whispered, "right now, I want to make love to you again." And with those words, she slid her body over his and bent down to kiss him tenderly.

He loved kissing her, she was a good kisser, he fleetingly wondered if she had had any other men in her life after him? He himself, for one, had never sought any other woman to entertain him in this very intimate way, even though his soldiers had often teased him that he never accompanied them on their visits to the saloon, where many women offered their services to young men in need of some womanly attention. Michaela relished the feel of his strong lips moving over hers. She loved his taste, and how a single kiss could arouse her so intensely. She inhaled his scent, this dark and musky fragrance emanating from the warm skin of his neck and chest. With a fingernail, she teased one of his nipples, giggling when she heard his reaction, a sharp intake of breath when she licked and suckled first one, then the other. She moved her mouth lower, felt the tension of his stomach muscles while she kissed his smooth skin there. She sat up, to move and settle between his thighs. Between them his majestic erection pointed upwards. She touched him gently, a deep groan escaped him as she stroked his smooth, hard member. She bent down to slowly lick the side of his hard manhood. His hands were buried in her hair, pushing it aside from her face so he could watch her. She kissed and suckled every inch of him, wanting to give him all the pleasure she could. _"'Chaela... please." _She took her mouth off him and sat up. Keeping her eyes locked with his, she let herself go down onto him, taking him all the way inside her body. Her eyes closed at how powerful their connection was, at how completely he filled her.

He placed his hands on her hips, helping her to ease up, and slowly down again over him. He sat up from the bed and buried his face between her heaving breasts, suckling her nipples while their bodies moved together. Her inner muscles clenched around him, he almost went crazy with lust and passion. _"'Chaela..."_ he whispered, his voice hoarse with desire, cupping her face in his hands just as she cupped his face in hers. His skin was soft and silky under her fingers, with locked eyes, they could see into the depths of their souls. _"Sully... my Sully."_ He pushed up into her, she arched back into his arms, moaning out loud when she felt how an exquisite pleasure washed over her. He buried his face into her neck and loudly groaned out his pleasure, too. Panting, they collapsed back to the bed, remaining intimately connected. She was his, and he was hers, and that is what they would be, _forever_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Just before dawn, their passion was awakened again and they couldn't refrain from making love once more. They moved together, face to face, savouring every single thrust, every moment their bodies met, their eyes telling silently how much they loved each other. After reaching their peak, they got up and walked over to the bathroom to wash themselves, laughing at their nakedness, all the while cuddling and touching, unable to keep their fingers off each other. "Sully!" Michaela squealed, "we're crazy, do you know that?" "I'm crazy about you, didn't you know that, Michaela?" he laughed at her. She was grateful to see him laughing, she vowed there and then that she would do all in her power to make that happen very often, to brighten his days, make him forget those long years of loneliness with her bright and optimistic nature. He circled her waist with his arms, pulling him towards his naked body, unable to be far away from her, "Come here, my _hesta-noo'otse_, never leave me alone again, this time there is no escaping me... Soon you will be Mrs Sully, and, trust me, that is a life sentence, you'll never be able to get rid of me!" With a shiver of pleasure, Micha ela remembered the Cheyenne word, it meant _darling _or _sweetheart_. Many years ago, Sully had always called her that. As to the life sentence, she gladly accepted it, not having him in her life any more, was not something she was counting on ever accepting, now that she had found him again...

Michaela went downstairs to the kitchen to fetch a few things for a light breakfast. Both were wondering how they were going to organise their respective lives, but for now, they intended to enjoy the free time they could spend together. Sully knew he would soon have to participate in those meetings again and Michaela also had various tasks that she would have to attend to before she would have some more free time for herself and her husband-to-be. But for now, they knew they had the morning left to themselves. "Shall we go for a walk?" she proposed. "Where would we go for a walk?" Sully asked, not really wanting to leave her room, where they would be far from prying eyes. "The gardens of the White House are very pleasant," Michaela said. "Yeah, why not?" he agreed, some fresh air wasn't such a bad idea. Looking out the window, he noticed that the weather was fairly sunny, at least no rain.

Michaela had been right, the gardens were beautiful, well-kept and there hardly was a soul to be seen. She told him of her life and so did he. "Have you ever been together with another man, Michaela?" Sully could not help but ask her, driven by male pride and a touch of jealousy. Michaela looked at him, "No, never," she confirmed, "after we had to split up, there has never been another man in my life. And you?" "Nope, no one either, I kept away from the ladies, even though there have been some ladies who tried to seduce me... But the memory of you and the deep love we shared, have been strong enough through the years to avoid that happening." From time to time, Sully stopped to take her in his arms, kissing her deeply, arousing not only his own, but also her desire to be alone in her room with him.

"Ahem," they heard a woman's voice clearing her throat. Michaela and Sully broke apart. Julia, the President's wife, came over to them. "So, Michaela, you and Sully seem to know each other very well, if I'm not mistaken by what I witnessed just now?" Micha ela smiled. "Yes, we have known each other for a long time, many years ago, we lived in the same small frontier town, but fate separated us." "And now fate has brought you together again," Julia concluded. "Very true," Sully commented, "and this time we will not let fate part us again, we are planning to get married, and that real soon." Michaela nodded, her face not only blushing, but downright glowing with happiness. "Aren't you supposed to return to your regiment, Sully?" Julia asked. "Yes, I am, but I hope I will be able to resign from active service and find an appointment where I can build up a life with Michaela," Sully said. "Why don't you come over with me to see my husband about that?" Julia offered. Sully looked at Michaela, and, without words, he knew from the look in her eyes that she thought that was a good idea. The sooner they knew how to organise their lives, the better it was.

President Ulysses Grant was in his office when his wife was announced. Upon entering the office, he was surprised to see lieutenant Byron Sully in company of one of his highest ranking secret services officials, Michaela Quinn. After listening to a brief explanation of the situation given by Sully, he congra tulated the young couple and promised to see to it that lieutenant Sully would be transferred to an appointment where he could be followed by his future wife. In no time, the wedding preparations were decided upon. Sully nor Michaela were interested in a grand wedding venue, so after organising a preacher and absolving the usual legal requirements, there was nothing to delay the wedding any longer.

**Epilogue**

Many years later, Michaela and Sully would still laugh at the obvious absence of a proper courting and engagement period, their children were amazed that their parents married so shortly after meeting each other. Neither Michaela nor Sully thought it a good idea to tell their children that long before they got married, they had lived a scorching love affair, that they had never forgotten each other and that their marriage was the logical consequence of the deep love they felt for each other. A love, which had never abated over the years they were forced to live apart. A love, which was to last for the rest of their lives.

**The End**


End file.
